<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Fucking Birthday by ComicBooksBro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718379">Happy Fucking Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro'>ComicBooksBro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Milligan in Lucifer's Cage, Attempt at Humor, Gen, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ADAM!, Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), Michael Possessing Adam Milligan, Michael in Lucifer's Cage (Supernatural), no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Adam's birthday in the cage, and, well, it could be worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael &amp; Adam Milligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Fucking Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TIL it was Adam's birthday. Let's give our forgotten boy some love :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam leaned against the hard bars of the cage, slotting his head between two rods of metal. Or not-metal, he wasn’t sure. It looked like metal, but he was relatively sure there was no form of metal that could hold an angel, much less an archangel, like the one that was in his head.</p><p>Michael stayed quiet for the most part. They had reached a mutual understanding briefly after being sentenced to the cage: Adam wouldn’t try to kick Michael out, and in return, Michael would keep him safe from Lucifer. Adam would have been a fool to refuse, Lucifer was frickin’ scary.</p><p>It had taken a while, but eventually Adam and Michael had become friends of circumstance. After all, they had to talk sometimes, didn’t they? Well, Adam needed someone to talk to at any rate. Apparently he would ‘go crazy’ if he went too long without interacting with someone (or something, because was Michael definitely a<em> thing</em>).</p><p>Sometimes he’d talk about books, or things that had happened to him. Michael wouldn’t respond, but Adam could tell he was listening. Sometimes he’d make a smart remark, or chime in with a story of his own, but he always listened.</p><p>Adam had just finished recalling the birthday when his absentee (and apparently monster-hunting) father had taken him to a baseball game—because at this point he was just about out of things to tell—when Michael made an unusual comment.</p><p>“Today’s your birthday, you know.”</p><p>“What?” Adam rolled his eyes, what were the odds? He snorted, and deemed Michael a liar in his mind.</p><p>“I’m not lying.” Michael sounded slightly put-out. “Time moves differently here.” He explained, then continued. “It’s been your birthday for...” he took a moment to think. “Approximately five days.”</p><p>“Huh.” Adam lifted his head. “Happy fucking birthday to me.”</p><p>He can feel Michael curl their mouth into an amused smile. A short laugh forced it’s way out of them, and Adam realized he had almost forgotten how it felt to laugh.</p><p>“Happy fucking birthday indeed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>